Prompts
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: 64 Prompts found on LiveJournal. One posted a day. Romance/Angst/Smut/Hurt Comfort...Or any other Genre that comes up in this here story. Trigger warnings just incase if anything happens in later chapters Smut warnings incase in later chapters Klaine / KurtCoBlaine / Blurt MxM - Yaoi :D STILL IN PROGRESS.
1. 2 am

**Hello everybody! This here is my newest addition to the story family, and I am simply gunna call it PROMPTS (since its prompts I found here: profile) and I am completely unoriginal -.- **

**So! Onwards to the first prompt, which is:**

* * *

_**2 a.m**_

* * *

Kurt's hands shook and his chest heaved with broken gasps. His ribs ached when he dragged in a breath and he could barely keep his eyes open.

It had all happened so quickly.

Leaving the mall from a late night opening, a sale with McQueen in he simply had to go to…  
Being ambushed by the jocks by his car…  
The kicks…  
The punches…  
The agony…

They'd left some time ago and all Kurt could do was lay there on the asphalt with the smell of his own blood making him feel sick. His trembling hand reached down to his pocket and feebly pulled out his phone, thanking the God he didn't believe in as it wasn't broken.

The glowing light from his phone blinded him for a moment, the time on the screen glaring and biting at his eyes.

_02:00_

His dad was going to kill him… If what the bullies did to him doesn't kill him first.  
Despite the pain that was numbing most of his extremities or the black haze hovering at the edge of his vision, Kurt called the first person he could think of.

Blaine.

_Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Sorry, the person you have called is unavailable…Please leave a message after the beep…  
Beep._

"Blaine…Help…"

He disconnected the call and tried again.

_Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…_

"…Hello?" Blaine's voice was gravelled and deep with sleep, apparent that he had just woken up.  
"Bla….Blai….Blaine…" Kurt's voice was chocked and rasping, his breathing hitching and breaking as he waited for Blaine to respond.  
"Kurt? Kurt what happened?" Blaine was suddenly more awake, and unknown to Kurt, jumping out of bed and on his way to his wardrobe, throwing on an old Dalton hoodie over his PJ's.  
"Jocks…Ambushed…Hurt…Help…"  
Blaine's feet were moving to the door and towards his boyfriend before he was consciously aware of it.  
"I'm on my way"

* * *

**Short and Sweet ;)**

**Next prompt post shall be tomoz :) Until then my duckies x**

**Alice x**


	2. Metaphor

**Okay so this is the second chapter! And this is on the day that I said would post this, so I am already pleased with myself ;)**

**Second prompt:**

* * *

_**Metaphor**_

* * *

The chorus of the song blasted from his speakers, loud as the house surrounding him was empty.  
_"We are young…"_  
His body swayed from side to side in his room, arms raised above his head.  
_"Heartache to Heartache we stand…"_  
He had slowed the music down so he could sing each individual line, allowing him to really take in the music.  
It was one of his guilty pleasures. Everyone expected him to only listen to show tunes all the time and honestly he did, but…

His mother always used to listen to this and he found comfort in the notes, imagining his mother singing to him like she always used to. Burt still played the song every so often, when he was in the shop and his workers didn't really mind.

_"No promises, No demands…Love is a battlefield…"_

He'd avoided going out with Blaine today, needing this. Blaine hopefully hadn't noticed anything off about him.  
_"We are strong…"_  
It had been 11 years since Kurt's mother had passed away.  
_"No one can tell us we're wrong…"_  
No one had noticed. No one in the New Directions… Not even Blaine… Then again, Kurt hadn't even told him the date she'd died on, so that argument was void…

_"Searching our hearts for so long…"_  
Blaine…  
His Mom knew, she'd told him as much, when he was too young to understand.

'You'll find someone sweetie…You'll find someone you love so much…You'll have to fight for him, and you'll fight hard, knowing you…But being who you are comes at a risk in this narrow-minded town…So you'll have to fight harder for it to work, but then…Love IS a battlefield…'

Kurt remembers his mother smirking after that, then singing the very song he was at that very moment  
His mom had been right.  
He did love Blaine so much…And he did have to fight for their love…  
Their love truly was a battlefield, fighting the haters…the homophobes….

_"Both of us knowing… Love is a battlefield"_

A voice he knew all to well carrying on the song made him spin quickly and come face to face with Blaine, who was looking at him, concerned.  
His arms dropped to his sides and he felt like a small child again. One who had just lost his mother.

"Blaine…"  
"Kurt…"

They launched themselves at each other and held on tightly as tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes.

"I'll always fight for you Kurt…Always…"

* * *

**Oh the cheesiness… I couldn't resist, sorry ;) But either way, another chapter/prompt down…  
Song was 'Love is a battlefield' by Pat Benatar…  
Since the prompt was metaphor and the song title is one.. so yeah…**

**Reviews are candy, and I am a self-proclaimed sugar addict :P  
Drop me some love!**

**Alice x**


	3. Sky

**So hoping someone will read this and actually like this… :/  
But uh.. Yeah… Here's the next prompt, which is:**

* * *

_**Sky**_

* * *

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which was starting to fall free of his gel. Just a few minutes ago, everything was okay, then he had to go and ruin everything.  
He did something he promised Kurt he would never do, he pushed him, made him feel uncomfortable. What he'd said earlier came back to haunt him.

"_We're young, we're in high school… and yeah we have urges, but whatever we do I-I wanna make sure that you're comfortable… so I can be comfortable"_

He'd made Kurt uncomfortable, made him yell.  
Despite the amount of alcohol in his system, Blaine thought he could still hear his ears ringing from how loud Kurt had gotten in the confined space of the back seat of his Navigator.  
His feet stumbled beneath him and almost send him careening into a lamppost.  
He was definitely too drunk to drive, so why was he walking?

Eventually, he managed to find his way to a park not too far from his house and collapsed onto a bench, his head facing up and looking at the stars.  
A sigh passed his lips and he could see his breath curling into the air around him and stretching towards the sky.

"Where did I go wrong?" He whispered, eyes tracing patterns in the stars.

He recalled drinking, dancing, Sebastian being too close for comfort…Kurt strutting over and all but _grinding_ against him… Had he misread Kurt's actions through his drunken stupor?  
His head throbbed from trying to figure this mess out, and fought back the urge to just pass out on this bench and let the sweet comforts of sleep to dull his worries for a moment or two.

A loud vibration woke him from his daze and he clawed at his pocket, desperately hoping it was Kurt who was calling him. Just as the phone was in his grasp and he could see the adorable photo of Kurt on the screen, it stopped ringing.  
"Fuck!"  
Usually Blaine was dapper and never allowed such obscenities to leave his mouth, but this was a special case.  
The hand with his phone in dropped back down on his chest and he sucked in a breath, feeling tears start to form at the edge of his eyes.  
_Are we over? Does Kurt want to finish me after how much of an idiot I made of myself tonight? Should I be worrying this much about it? Ow my head hurts…_

Blaine's phone buzzed again, signalling a message and he slowly brought it up to where he could see it.

_1 New Voicemail_

His heart leapt into his throat as he pressed 'call' and listened to the voicemail.  
_"Hey Blaine…Uh…It's me, obviously… I hope you get home alright…If anything happens, please call me…Cause no matter what may be believed right now…We are still together and I still love you…Goodnight"_

His phone beeped again, and his hand dropped once more.  
"I love you too…"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I got busy. Next chapter will be posted a little later. So hopefully I will have some reviews by then.**

**Alice x**


	4. Lost Scene

**Thank you for the follows people, they mean a lot to me Now, if you add some reviews to that, I may be tempted to do 2 chapters a day. (Just sayin')**

**Next Prompt is:**

* * *

_**Lost Scene**_

* * *

_He'd threatened to kill me.  
_Kurt stayed fixed in his position in the crowded hallway, eyes still focussed on the space where Karofsky had just been.  
_"Good, you keep it that way…'cause if you do, I'm gunna kill you."_

He gripped the strap of his bag tighter and glanced around at the people surrounding him, hoping for a friendly face, some comfort, anything.  
There was no one.  
There never was anyone. Most of Glee club always said they had his back, they would help him but they were never there. Never there in the hallways, keeping him safe.

To Kurt, it seemed that only one person really cared about his wellbeing…and they didn't even go to the same school!  
Blaine had always said 'courage' but how could he carry on like this when he had no courage?

He suppressed a sob and hurried off towards the choir room, which was thankfully empty for the time being. The door slammed shut behind him and he sunk to the ground, clutching his bag to his chest and crying openly.  
He'd sexually harassed by Karofsky, so it only seemed logical that the Neanderthal would escalate to threatening his life.

Courage, Kurt. Courage.  
Blaine! He could call Blaine! Blaine seemed like he cared…

Kurt rooted around in his bag and pulled out his phone. Screw school rules, they couldn't keep him safe.  
"Hey Kurt, You okay?" Blaine's voice seemed almost too happy considering what had just happened.  
"Blaine…" Since when had his voice gotten so hoarse?  
"Kurt? What happened? Kurt?" He couldn't even bring himself to reply, tears were making it too difficult.

"Kurt! Come on Kurt, breathe, just breathe, tell me what happened…"  
"He…He…Karofsky…He…"  
"What?! What did he do Kurt?"  
"He said…If I tell…He'll…K-K…Ki…"  
_"Fuck!"  
_Kurt's tears were cut short. He'd NEVER heard Blaine swear before.  
"He threatened to kill you?" Blaine's voice had softened and it soothed Kurt more than he thought possible.  
"Yeah…" He sounded so vulnerable.  
"Oh Kurt…"

"Kurt?" A female voice at the door made him look up, and saw Rachel there, looking almost concerned.  
Turning back to his phone, Kurt almost sighed.  
"Blaine, I have to go…School…I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Sure, I'll be waiting, Seeya Kurt and remember, Courage"  
"Courage, Sure…Bye"  
He hung up the phone and turned to Rachel, plastering a normal smile on his face.  
"Rachel! Hi!" His voice sounded too normal, too happy.

"You okay Kurt?"  
"Fine Rachel, Fine…What do you want?"  
Rachel bounced happily on the balls of her feet.  
"Mr Shue's back!"  
He nodded numbly, just taking in the fact that everyone else was slowly streaming into the room.  
"Cool…"  
He made his way to the back of the room, ignoring her curious gaze, and sat down, already composing a text to Blaine.  
**  
To:****Blaine**

_**Thanks for the courage, I needed it… I'll call you later.**_

**From:**** Kurt  
**

**To:****Kurt**

_**You're welcome :) Feel better x**_

**From:**** Blaine  
**  
His eyebrows raised slightly at the 'x' at the end, but quickly dismissed it. After all, Mercedes frequently texted him with x's at the end, and they were just friends...

* * *

**Woo! Klaine Love... -.-  
Thanks to those who have faved/followed this story, it means a lot to me :D  
Please drop a review while you're at it, even if it's just a 'well done' or 'this is good' :)  
Anything would be nice... :/**

**Alice x**


	5. Degrees

**Next prompt is:**

* * *

_**Degrees**_

* * *

Blaine sighed and laid his head against his French book, finally realising that he would NEVER figure out all of these stupid imperatives.  
Kurt was always so much better at French, as it seemed he was already fluent in the language. He himself preferred Italian, and all of his teachers here at Dalton knew that he was already fluent in  
that, so god knows why they tried teaching him French as well…

Blaine felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck and cringed at the feeling. It was way too hot to be wearing the blazer, so he shrugged it off and laid it on the back of the chair next to him.  
His eyes drifted over to the photo of Kurt and himself from after their rendition of 'Candles' for Regionals. They had their arms around each other and smiling broadly at each other and the camera.

The heat seemed to increase tenfold and he swivelled his chair around and wheeled himself to the window, opened it and gulped in the fresh air.

A quick glance at the thermometer on the wall beside his desk told him it was 83 degrees (F) out and the sun was directly overhead.  
He considered calling Kurt, just to help with the stupid French words, but he doubted that would productive to his revision… Since they always ended up kissing.

The heat in the room seemed to increase, so he ditched revising and starting rummaging in his closet for something a lot less stifling to wear.  
Pulling out a pair of loose fitting black shorts and a lime green polo shirt, he snagged his neon pink shades from his desk and made his way to the choir room, thankful that school had finished some 30 minutes earlier.

Upon entering the choir room, he saw all the windows wide open and various Warblers lounging around on the couches.

"Blaine!" Turning around, he saw Wes jogging up behind him and joining him in the doorway.  
"Hey Wes! How are you?"  
"Great…Look, have you seen David recently? I think he wants us all to go down into the grounds and have a kick about…Well…That's what he said before he mysteriously disappeared…"

Blaine laughed, walked into the room and settled onto the couch closest to the door.  
"Can't say I have Wes, Sorry."  
Just as he finished speaking his phone vibrated against his thigh, drawing his attention.  
"Sorry, gotta get this"

**From:**** Kurt**

_**Hey! You doing anything tonight?**_

**To:**** Blaine**

A smile flitted across his face and he quickly replied.

**From:**** Blaine **

_**Nope, what you planning? :)**_

**To:**** Kurt**

**-0-**

**From:**** Kurt**

_**Wanna come over? I have the house to myself tonight and it's too warm to spend it alone ;)**_

**To:**** Blaine**

**-0-**

**From:**** Blaine**

_**I'll be there as soon as possible.**_

**To:**** Kurt**

* * *

**Implied Smexitimes there at the end...Even though though they were nowhere near that in their relationship at the time... ;)**

**Please enjoy the story! :D**

**Alice x**


	6. Seize The Day

**Want To thank awriting-love, for being the first reviewer and being the first reviewer on the story and for giving me invaluable help :)**

**Prompt Numero Six:**

* * *

_**Seize the Day**_

* * *

It was the day before Kurt was due on a plane that would be taking him hundreds of miles away to New York. Just the thought of being away from Kurt made Blaine feel a little anxious.  
Blaine had planned something special, just between Kurt and himself, so that Kurt had something beautiful to remember while was away.

He approached Kurt's house and hesitantly knocked on the door, shoving the flowers he had brought behind his back and smiling brightly as the door opened, revealing…Finn.

"Oh…Hey Finn…Uh…Is Kurt home?" Blaine was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet like an overexcited puppy.  
"Uh…He's upstairs… You wanna come in?" Blaine nodded and Finn let him in, guiding him to the living room and sitting down next to him on the couch.  
"So…How are you?" Finn awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of a conversation starter.  
"Good thank you. Did you see the game last night?" He wanted to make Finn feel comfortable around him, seeing as he would be sticking with Kurt for a while.  
Finn relaxed easily and nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah! And that final touchdown with a minute to spare! God it was edge of the seat stuff!"

Blaine just grinned and nodded, content to make Blaine believe that he had actually watched the game.  
"You know, when our quarterback got taken down in a dirty tackle at the end of the first half… I thought it was all over, but then…The comeback was just…" His eyes were wide and his hands moving in circles as he talked, Blaine only half listening, nodding politely.

"Blaine!" A sudden cry from the doorway made Blaine stand and spin, before being engulfed in a hug that squeezed the air from his lungs.  
"Kurt!" He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled his nose into his collar bone, breathing in his unique scent.  
Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt, before leaning over the couch and grabbing the flowers he had left on the floor when he had sat down.  
"Blaine! They're beautiful, thank you!" Kurt sniffed the flowers and offered him a grin.  
"I'll just go put these in some water" He flounced off to the kitchen, leaving Blaine back with Finn for a few minutes.  
Just as Finn reopened his mouth to continue talking, Kurt was back in the room and pulling Blaine towards the stairs.  
Blaine pulled back with a grin lighting up his face, "You ready to go?"  
"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side and looking confused.  
"Not gunna tell" Blaine chuckled and lead Kurt to the front door, assessing his clothing and whether or not his clothes would be suited for what he had in store.

Kurt's clothing seemed to fit the unspecified criteria and he just opened the door for him, gesturing towards his car when Kurt started whining.  
"Blaaaaaaaaine! You know how much I hate surprises!" however, the smile on his face was a good sign that he didn't mind this time.

"You'll like this one" Blaine promised, opening Kurt's door for him and smirking.  
"How do you know I'll like it?" Kurt challenged, sliding gracefully into his seat and doing up the belt.  
"I know you." He replied simply, shutting Kurt's door and getting in his own side, putting his own belt on and starting the engine.

The feeling of Kurt's hand on top of his over the centre console made Blaine look over at Kurt, and saw him smiling at him.  
"Okay"

oOo

Blaine stopped the car a good way away from Lima, on the edge of some woods. Despite Kurt's earlier acceptance of this little 'trip' he was a little nervous as he stepped out of the car and stared at the trees surrounding them.  
"Uh, Blaine? You're not thinking of murdering me and burying me in the woods are you?" His joking tone was ruined by the nervous laugh that escaped his lips as he wrung his hands in front of him.  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged the taller boy to him.  
"Nope… I just wanted to do something special for my boyfriend… that okay with you?" He smirked up at Kurt with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Kurt physically relaxed and slumped against Blaine, resting all his weight against him.  
"Blaine… I'm just scared… I don't wanna go to New York without you…" The small voice broke as tears started springing in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Blaine looked at Kurt, who completely trusted him, trusting him with his weight, with his emotional wellbeing and his love. The thought choked him up a little inside and he stroked up and down Kurt's back, whispering to him.  
"I know love, I know…"

After a few moments of clinging to each other, they separated and Blaine led Kurt through the trees by the hand, stopping in a small field, full of wildflowers and fruit trees.  
"Blaine!" Kurt gasped in surprise, stopping a few paces ahead of Blaine, taking in the sight of the blanket and the picnic basket next to it, (something Blaine had gotten up early to prepare).  
"How…you did…When did you…Why did you…?"  
A chuckle from behind him made Kurt spin and fix Blaine with his best 'bitch please' glare.  
"Found this a while ago…When I was walking back home that night after Scandals with Sebastian…" He trailed off, rubbing his hands across his thighs nervously.  
"Even through the stupid haze of alcohol, I thought 'One day, I am taking Kurt here. It's pretty here, he's pretty so it should work'…" A small smile played on his lips and he hesitantly stepped towards Kurt.  
"You like it?"

Kurt decided not to answer, instead choosing to drag Blaine by the hand to the picnic blanket and sitting them both down.  
When they were both laying on their sides on top of the blanket beside the picnic basket, Kurt trailed his hands over Blaine's chest lovingly, before pushing him onto his back and straddling his thighs.  
"Love it. Love you." He smirked and leaned down to capture Blaine's lip in a short but passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Je vous aime beaucoup" Kurt whispered, gently lowering himself on top of Blaine.  
"Ti amo troppo il mio amore" Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's hair, revelling in the sheer beauty of this moment.

* * *

**Merci Beaucoup mes copains!**

**A little french for you all (and Italiano for you too...)**

**Really big thanks to awriting-love who made me revise this a few times and make me think about what I was writing, not the fact that I just wanted to get something posted ASAP. Which is always important! :D**

**Thanks everyone for the follows and such, it means a lot to me! :)  
So until next time mes amici, ciao et au revoir! **

**Alice x**


	7. Opposite

**Okay, Hi guys! I got help with this chapter from my AH-MAZING friend Sophie  
SophieSwitzerland13 On here (Link to her should be on my Profile :D )  
She helped me with this idea, so half the credit goes to her! … Admitted, her idea was ice cream.. But I love the idea of Stressbaker!Kurt a lot ;D**

**So, prompt no. 7…**

* * *

_**Opposite**_

* * *

Blaine and Kurt grasped hands and wandered down the crowded Dalton corridors, slowly making their way down to the lunch hall, neither of them eager to rush, just content to spend time together.  
"So how was the History exam?" Kurt's voice drifted over to Blaine, who tilted his head to the side and smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Pretty sure I aced it, Your…Tutoring… however, didn't help…" A small blush made its way up both boys cheeks as they recalled said 'tutoring' session.

_"Okay Blaine… Get a question right, get a kiss. Easy!" The boy in question gulped and nodded, his eyes focussed on Kurt's face.  
Kurt glanced down and skim read some of the European History Book, before looking back up at Blaine and fixing him with a long stare.  
"Who was the first King who got decapitated in France?"  
Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at Kurt who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
"That's not what I'm studying!"  
Kurt let out a small giggle and dropped the textbook to the side and dragged his hand slowly up Blaine's chest.  
"Well I sure I can come up with something more interesting than this…" his voice had taken a husky tone and his eyes had darkened.  
Blaine's breathing hitched as he took in the sight of his undeniably sexy boyfriend hovering above him.  
"Sure…"_

Kurt ducked his head and pulled Blaine along the Dalton corridor, heading towards the kitchens.  
"Kurt? Are we even allowed this way?"  
Blaine's voice broke the comfortable silence that had surrounded the two since Kurt had met him outside his classroom.  
"Sure, come on!" Kurt started running, dragging Blaine along the corridor. "I always do this after a particularly difficult exam!"

When the two reached the kitchens, Blaine was hanging back, almost hiding behind Kurt when Cook came into view.  
"Kurt! It's been too long dearie!" Blaine's eyes widened almost comically when Kurt embraced the Cook like they were long-lost friends.  
"Same here! How are you doing?" Kurt pulled back with a beaming smile planted on his face.  
"Good thanks; ever since you've started visiting, things have gotten a LOT more interesting down here!" Cook chuckled to herself and smiled gently at Blaine.  
"Wait…You come here often?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend in a state of shock. Surely he would have heard of his visits here if they were a regular occurrence?

Kurt blushed a delicate shade of pink and looked away from Blaine almost shy.  
"I…I bake when I get stressed…and with the movement to Dalton, the increased workload…I just…" He trailed off with a slight shrug.  
Blaine smiled in response and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.  
"It's not something to be ashamed of, Kurt. I personally find it really adorable" Kurt squeaked at Blaine's wide smirk "And honestly, if Cook here thinks that you're interesting, then you must be a good baker"

Blaine hadn't been wrong.  
2 hours and 3 batches of cupcakes later, found the two boys debating on frosting choices.

"But chocolate is just… Amazing, Kurt!" Blaine's flour covered hands waved around enthusiastically while he made his point, scattering more on the countertop that was already caked in flour, sugar and remnants of eggshells.  
"Buuuuuut Vanilla frosting is delicious, elegant and THE go to frosting on cupcakes!" Kurt's smirk took up his face at the look of shock crossing Blaine's face.  
"Does this mean that you… You don't like Chocolate frosted cupcakes?" His lower lip trembled and the puppy dog eyes were unleashed with full force. Kurt just chuckled.  
"Nope! Never really saw the point of it really… It always tasted too artificial for me" His nose crinkled up at the mere thought of the time Finn had forced him to eat a chocolate frosted cupcake, claiming _'It's only natural, Kurt!'_

Blaine took this as a great opportunity to lean forward and wipe some of the flour from his hands onto his boyfriend's face.  
Kurt reared back and exclaimed in surprise, his hand quickly coming up, rubbing of the flour and fixing Blaine with a fierce yet playful glare.

"Oh it is ON Blaine Warbler!"

* * *

**Yays for all of the fluffy Klaine feels.  
So as you can see I am back. And the next chapter to this needs a little tweaking and it shall be posted soon enough ;)**

(I'm thinking of sticking to weekly posting, but that might be a little difficult due to the nativity show I'm in… but I'll try! :D

**- AK**


	8. Passions Run

**Just to let you all know, this one is going to be SMUTTY MCSMUTTERTON! And set during Season 3 ;D**

**This is also a fic based on an amazing pic I found while surfing DeviantArt ;)**

**Search for: kairu321 , Go to her gallery and look for cheerio!kurt 2 ;D**

**Also, this is the longest Chapter of 'Prompts' So far! :D GO MEEEEE!**

**So, Prompt 8: **

* * *

**_Passions Run_**

* * *

Kurt relished in the feel of the cheerio uniform against his skin; Coach Sylvester had finally allowed him back on the team and doing more stunts than before.  
Yet this time it was even better knowing that Blaine was at McKinley and he loved the look of Kurt in his uniform. The first time he'd seen it, his reaction was priceless...

_Kurt sauntered through the McKinley hallways, his messenger bag slung over his right shoulder and a sway to his hips. He was back in his cheerleading uniform and was enjoying the feel of power it gave him. Maybe now the jocks would give him a bit of breathing room, knowing he was under Sue Sylvestor's protective gaze.  
The end of the corridor came in sight and with it, Blaine's locker. The boy in question was infront of it, taking out his necessary books for his lessons after lunch.  
"Hey Blaine"  
He spun around with a smile on his face, ready to greet his boyfriend but when he caught sight of Kurt's attire, he stopped mid 'hello' and almost dropped his books while gulping audibly.  
After a few seconds, he regained his composure and cleared his throat.  
"Wow."  
A smug smirk worked its way onto Kurt's face and he gave a small twirl,  
"What do you think?"  
Blaine just nodded dumbly and coughed again.  
"Wh-When did you become a ch-chearleader?"  
Kurt just snickered and patted Blaine's shoulder before closing his locker for him and slowly leading him towards the choir room for lunch break.  
"You mean when did I **rejoin** the Cheerios?" He tossed over his shoulder.  
Blaine paused momenterally, allowing this information to sink in, letting Kurt get a little ahead of him.  
"You mean you were a Cheerleader **before**!?"  
Blaine quickly hastened his steps and caught up with Kurt at the choir room doorway, catching him in his hold and moving them away from the open doorway and prying eyes, pulling him into a heated kiss..._

Kurt had fallen back into the routine of practices with ease, having time for Glee rehearsals, hanging out with Blaine and anything else he had to get done. Blaine had begged to go with Kurt to his cheer practices, eager to see his boyfriend show off but Kurt refused, saying he wanted to be properly back into things before Blaine went anywhere near the training sessions.  
Weeks had passed while the Cheerios practiced, perfecting their routine until they could be able to do it in their sleep. Blaine always asked Kurt everytime he was getting ready to go if he could go with him, and always recieved the same negative reply.

One time it was different.

"Kurt?"  
"Yes Blaine?" Asked Kurt, snapping a headband over his brow, adjusting the sweatbands on his wrists and turning his face to look at his boyfriend who was lolling on his bed.  
"Can I go with you today?"  
A brief smile appeared on Kurt's face and he took a moment before he turned fully and looked Blaine dead in the face before saying,  
"Yes."  
"What!?" Blaine bounced onto his feet and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, brightly smiling at him.  
"I said yes, you can come this time"

An hour later found them striding across the football field towards the cheerios, who were milling around each other chatting, Kurt already in his uniform and Blaine trailing behind him in an attempt to see the material clinging to his boyfriend's ass.  
Once they had reached the group, Brittany quickly detatched herself from Santana and flung herself at Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"Dolphin!"

Kurt patted her slightly awkwardly on the back and gestured for Santana to come remove her girlfriend from him.  
Blaine looked slightly lost and intimidated once the rest of the team was surrounding them and welcoming their favourite 'Porcelain' so Kurt sent him towards the bleachers just in time for when Coach Sylvester showed up.

* * *

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD! TRY LOOKING AT SHUESTER'S HAIR EVERYDAY, THAT'S HARD!"

Kurt panted and slumped over slightly, his chest heaving as he was allowed a minute break from the intense choreography Coach was putting them through this year.

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!"

He heaved a breath in before he ran back to the rest of the squad, performing the spins, twirls and jumps flawlessly and in time with the rest of the girls on the squad. The music swelled towards the end and everyone paired into 3's preparing for the ending basket tosses.

Kurt sprinted from his position near the front of the squad to where Brittany, Quinn and Santana were waiting, Santana and Brittany's arms already in position with their hands in the cradle required to fling him into the air. Kurt heaved himself up onto their hands using their shoulders for support.

Santana and Brittany lifted him up, throwing him into the air. His body twisted upwards and his legs parted, performing a perfect split as he reached the highest he could get.  
His eyes strayed to the bleachers, where Blaine had risen, his hands in his mouth, eyes wide in concern for his boyfriend's safety.

He landed back in his girls' cradle easily, being let down in time to hear the last few notes of the song and to throw himself to his knees and arch backwards, his shoulders touching the grass beneath his feet.

He heard a single round of applause coming from the bleachers that was quickly drowned out by Coach Sylvester's bullhorn.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC, LADIES!"

The girls around him sighed heavily and swung themselves back up to their feet, brushing the dust off their clothes.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Kurt followed the girls back to the changing rooms, chatting amiably with them all.  
"Congrats Lady. You did a mean triple spin splits toss back there" Santana patted him forcibly on the back, before linking pinkies with Brittany and lead her away and out of the door, Quinn smiling and nodding before following after them.  
The girls slowly filtered away, leaving Kurt to slowly pack his clothes away into his satchel.  
It was late and getting changed would just waste time that he could spent with Blaine.

Speak of the devil…

"Kurt!"

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against a solid chest.

"Blaine!"

Kurt backed up enough to see Blaine's rosy cheeks and beaming smile.  
"You were amazing! The way you moved flawlessly in time to the music and with everyone was else was fantastic and when you went in the air… God that was scary! I thought they were going to drop you!" His eyes were wide as he said this, clutching tightly at Kurt's hands.  
"But when you landed okay, I could appreciate what you did… I mean… spinning and doing perfect splits in the air! WOW!"  
Kurt's cheeks had heated with the praise, his head ducking down and bashfully staring at Blaine's shoes.

"Aw… Don't be like that, I meant all of it" Blaine's hand snuck under his chin and lifted his head, capturing Kurt's lips with his own and pulling him into a sweet and gentle kiss. After the need to breathe became too much, they pulled apart and looked at each other with eyes darkened with lust.  
"And by the way…That outfit of yours hugs you in all the right places and makes you look so sexy…"  
A small whimper escaped Kurt's lips and he threw himself back at his boyfriend with renewed fervour.

Small moans and whimpers filled the changing rooms as their lips began sliding over each other's with increased passion. Kurt's hips stuttered upwards and his hard length pressed against his boyfriend's thigh, drawing a strangled moan from his lips.  
Blaine's breath hitched and he pulled his lips from Kurt's, pressing his own cock against Kurt's thigh.

"God Blaine…Need…Need You now…" Kurt's breathy voice in Blaine's ear nearly pushed him over the edge.  
Blaine slowly pulled away from Kurt and pushed him up against the lockers and started kissing up and down his neck, leaving Kurt panting and heaving beneath him.  
"B-Blaine… Please…" Kurt's whimpers got louder and turned to moans as Blaine sucked a hickey in the skin just below his collarbone.  
"Shh Baby, I got you…"

Blaine easily picked up Kurt and laid him down across one of the benches. Hushing Kurt's broken whispers of 'more'.  
His shaking hands smoothed across the planes of Kurt's stomach and down towards his hips, gripping them lightly.  
Kurt's hips stuttered upwards but were held down by Blaine's firm yet gentle hands.

Blaine's hand moved downwards from his hips and started palming at Kurt's cock through his uniform pants.  
"Blaine!"  
The loose material around Kurt's crotch was tented, pointing upwards towards his boyfriend's teasing strokes.  
Blaine's smirk grew when his hands slipped from Kurt's front and his boyfriend's hips followed them, seeking friction.

Blaine's hands slowly pushed Kurt's shirt enough to run his hands along the waistband of his pants, causing Kurt to squirm beneath him.  
"Blaaaaaine... Please..."  
He pulled back his hands and pulled away from Kurt, pulling him to his feet.  
"Wha-"  
As soon as Kurt was steady enough on his feet, Blaine started pushing Kurt's pants and underwear down to the floor. Kurt quickly stepped out of them, and pushed Blaine towards the lockers.

"Need you. Now."

Kurt ripped at the belt keeping Blaine's tight, black pants up, making Blaine shudder at the sensations it caused. He just had enough sense to reach into his back pocket and pull out a little packet of lube he had there.  
_You know, just in case ;)  
_Kurt crawled up onto Blaine's lap, occasinally grinding down onto him, causing their hardons to rub against each other, creating glorious friction.

"Kurt! I-I Need to be in you. Now. Or I won't last much longer"  
Blaine gritted his teeth and gripped Kurt's hips, stilling his rocking motions. Pulling at his zipper, he groaned in relief when he finally released his throbbing cock from his way-too-tight jeans.  
Kurt lifted himself from his position ontop of Blaine, giving him enough room to rip open the packet and cover his aching cock in lube.  
"Don't wait...Just fuck me. Please."  
Kurt's breathy moans sent ripples down his spine and he gripped Kurt's hips harder.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!"

Blaine's eyes strayed upwards, taking in Kurt's flushed cheeks and eyes half-lidded with lust and love before nodding once and pulling him downwards, impaling him on his cock.

"YES!"

Kurt's hands gripped his thighs almost painfully when he was fully sheathed, Blaine's own hands gripping tightly at Kurt's lower back and ass.  
Blaine stilled and waited, knowing that it would hurt without being prepared first.  
Long moments passed before Kurt slumped forward, Blaine's cock dragging against his walls as the position changed, dragging a pleasured hiss from both of them.

"Move"

The whispered command was like a switch went off inside Blaine, his hips bucking up into his boyfriend's deliciously tight heat.  
"God Kurt! So tight, so warm..." Compliments tumbled from his lips in a pleasured haze, his hands gripping tighter at Kurt's hips, lifting and dropping him with ease.

"Blaine! Blaine! Yes! Harder!" Kurt's lips were slackened with pleasure, his breath coming in short pants everytime Blaine lifted him as though he weighed nothing, boxing really had helped develop his upper-body strength.  
"Harder, Blaine!"  
Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's hips tighter, enough to leave bruises on his pale skin.  
"Kurt! Yes! Kurt!"  
Blaine's hips pushed up hard, his own hips smacking into Kurt's ass, the vibration making Kurt's cock bounce between the two of them, a trail of precome dripping along it's length.

Kurt's breathing became shallower as he felt the coils of pleasure wrapping almost uncomfortably tight around his bellybutton, tight and waiting to be released like a spring.  
"Blaine! So Close! Blaine, P-Please..." _Say you are too...  
_"Kurt! So Close... So close... Come for me baby. Come for me..."

Blaine's voice growling in his ear snapped the tightly coiled pleasure in his stomach and with a loud, high pitched scream of passion, he flung his head back and released all over Blaine's white button up shirt, leaving trails of come dripping from the hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric and across his covered abs.

Kurt's walls tightening and massaging Blaine's own hard cock buried deep within his boyfriend's ass pulled Blaine over the edge as well. With a final well-aimed thrust at Kurt's prostate, he came deep within his ass, his own loud moan joining Kurt's choked off keen and echoed in the empty space of the changing rooms.  
The sound of slapping flesh finally ceased and their heartbeats raced as they fought to control their breathing.

Kurt tiredly lifted his head from its place on Blaine's shoulder and shot a sated, loving smile at his boyfriend.  
"I love you"  
Blaine's eyes slowly opened and looked down at Kurt, flashing a smile back at him.  
"Love you too"

* * *

**Wow! Okay... So erm, first Klaine!Smut there... Hoped you, uh, Liked ;D**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, 'cause as we all know, REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**

**OR YOU COULD FAVE/FOLLOW THIS STORY OR ME, THAT WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE TOO ;)**

**Also thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me (and reviewing/following/favouriting lets me know HOW MANY take the time...)**

**Alice x**


End file.
